Inventions relating to bed coverings and means for securing same are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,737 depicts a sheet holder for maintaining sheets or other similar articles of bed clothing in a customarily desired position on a bed. The device holds the articles of bed clothing under tension in a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,726 is directed to a mattress retainer having a support. Corner guards are secured adjacent lower ends thereof to corners of the support. A harness is secured to each of the corner guards at a medial portion thereof, and the upper portions of the corner guards serving to restrain the mattress from sliding with respect to the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,831 pertains to a mattress securing apparatus which utilizes four right angle corner guards disposed at the corners of a mattress resting on a device having a mattress supporting surface therein such as a box spring to prevent lateral displacement of the mattress relative to the supporting surface. A plate, affixed to each corner guard and perpendicular to the right angle leg portions thereof, is located between the supporting surface and the lowermost surface of the mattress. A harness, including an elastic member is located in crisscross fashion, connecting the four corner guards together, urging the corner guards in touching engagement with the corners of the mattress and mattress supporting device. A pair of cords flexibly connect adjacent pairs of corner guards together preventing the corner guards from accidental dislodgement when one corner of the mattress is lifted. A securing plate is utilized to maintain the area of the harness together where the harness elements cross or engage each other near the mid area of the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,543 shows a device for attaching flat bed sheets and other bed covers to a waterbed and for retaining them neatly in a desired position atop the mattress of a waterbed. The device includes a fastener including a slot and stud combination, attached to an elastic connector extending from the fastener to a retainer portion of relatively stiff construction and extending parallel with the bottom of the waterbed, beneath the mattress thereof. The retainer may include openings therethrough, or in another embodiment may include suction cups for gripping the lower surface of the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,856 includes a grasping system for use on contoured sheets to keep sheets tucked and tight under mattress. The system comprises two independent terry elastic straps having a nylon insert clip attached to each end and an adjustable slide on each front end of the straps. Both straps crisscross along bottom surface portion of the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,139 illustrates a device to secure the top sheet of bedding from being accidentally pulled out at the foot of the bed. An elongated piece of plastic material is provided for placement between the mattress and the box springs of a bed, wherein the end of the tucked-in top sheet of the bed is in contact with one side of the elongated piece of material, and the other side of the elongated piece is in contact with the box springs. The top sheet securing device is constructed of materials which have a high coefficient of static friction such that the weight of the mattress pressing down upon the tucked-in top sheet is sufficient to provide compression of the plastic material between the top sheet and lower box springs that the top sheet is held in position against the unintentional or accidental pulling out. The top sheet securing device may be alternately made of a thin sheet of vinyl plastic or a thickness of open or closed cell low density polyurethane foam, or a combination of vinyl plastic and polyurethane foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,470 discloses a device for holding any number or combination of bedclothes in a fixed position on a bed. The device comprises three component parts all positioned entirely under the uppermost cushioned structure of the bed: a) an anchor member having a plurality of cooperable fastening means disposed generally at peripheral points on it, the fastening means counter poised against one another, b) a plurality of elasticized retaining members having length adjusting mechanism and cooperable fastening means to those on the anchoring member, and c) a plurality of clamps having pivotally connected gripping segments, a closure forcing element and cooperably insertable associated independent coupling elements, said clamps connected to the retaining members. Any number of bedclothes, at any point adjacent to the lower edge of the uppermost cushioned structure, are wrapped around an associated independent coupling element and the associated independent coupling element and bedclothes are then inserted into the clamps. The bedclothes are then tucked under the uppermost cushioned structure of the bed and the elasticized retaining hand is then fastened to the anchoring member the cooperable fastening means. The bedclothes are fastened to the device at opposite sides of the bed and are so held in place by the device through opposing counterpoised force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,766 comprises a bed covering anchor having a pair of adjustable length crossing support straps to allow attachment to the area of the corners of a variety of sizes of bed covering placed on bed mattresses. Elastic straps are engaged at the ends of the crossing straps and have a grasping device at one or both ends of each elastic strap to grasp the covering and provide a retracting force to keep the covering taut on the mattress. One or more lateral support straps may also be attached to the cover to keep the longitudinal edges of the covering taut at the points of attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,670 describes a bed covering retention apparatus comprising a planar anchor plate having a proximal portion and a distal portion, an upper surface and a lower surface, a first and a second anchor point at the proximal end of the anchor plate to which first and second elastic bands are removably connected. The first and second elastic bands have a proximal end and distal end and extend from the anchor points along the bottom surface of the anchor plate until each emerges upwardly through respective apertures to the top surface of the anchor plate. The bands further include releasable jaws having an adjustable opening and adjustable tension so that the jaws will clamp securely to sheets and covers of varying thicknesses. The elastic bands are of differing lengths, one being suited to clamping to an innermost bed covering and the other for clamping to coverings above the innermost covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,194 illustrates a method for attaching a top bed covering to a bed, includes (a) providing a bed having a mattress disposed on top of a box spring, the mattress and box spring having adjacent side walls, (b) providing a top bed covering, (c) providing a device for attaching a bed covering to a bed, the device including: an elongated member having a first end and an opposite second end; a connector attached to the first end; an anchor connected to the second end; (d) positioning the anchor so that it simultaneously abuts the side walls of both the mattress and the box spring, (e) positioning the elongated member between the mattress and the box spring, and, (f) attaching the connector to the top bed covering. In an alternative embodiment, the anchor has nubbed sides and is placed horizontally between the mattress and the box spring or floor.